Blanche neige, les 6 nains et le demigéant
by mad-eye-amarad
Summary: nan nan ce n'est pas un yuri bellatrix - tonks... bellatrix, la méchante reine, et tonks, la jolie, gentille (et une peu conne il faut bien le dire) belle fille sont les principaux personnages de ce mélange entre HP et blanche neige!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, le scénario n'est pas à moi, c'est à walt disney, l'idée de mélanger les deux n'est pas uniquement à moi mais appartient à griffy (qui produit « harry et la bete »), ciliane, angelina et ginypompom aussi.  
  
**NDA** : ceci est un mix. C'est-à-dire qu'on a mixé les persos de Hp avec ceux d'une autre histoire, en l'occurrence un truc de mioches, soit blanche neige et les septs nains. N éansmoins vous pourrez constater que la ressemblance s'arrete la –evilgrin-

**Blanche-Neige, les 6 nains et le demi-géant.** ****  
  
Il était une fois, dans un beau château nommé Poudlard, une reine du nom de Bellatrix, qui était d'une extrême beauté. Elle tournait en rond dans son château en répetant 

"Je veux être la plus belle, je veux être la plus belle à la place de la plus belle, je veux être la plus belle à la place de la plus belle, je veux être la plus belle à la place de la plus belle, je veux être calife à la place du calife... euh non c'est pas ça..."

Tout en marchant, elle atteignit ses cachots, dans lesquels était caché son miroir magique à pied, le miroir du Pariséd.

"Mirroaaaar, mon beau mirrooaaar, dis moi qui est la plus beeeeelle en ce royauuuume!"

Le miroir bailla, son pied s'anima et vint se déboucher l'oreille qui apparut sur son montant de bois.

"Hein, quoi?" demanda le miroir à moitié sourdingue. "Où est la poubelle? Ben qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, ça change de place tous les jours, demandez aux elfes de maison... moi, vous savez..."

"Mais non, tripke andouille," rugit la reine, "Je veux savoir qui est la plus belle en ce royauummeeeuh!!!"

"J'ai que ça à faire moi peut-être"

Alors la reine cruelle sortit de sa poche une bague en diamant et commença à rayer le miroir avec. Ca fit un IIIiiiIIIIIiiii insupportable.

"Pitié, pitié votre majesté, ne me rayez pas!!"

"Alors t'arrêtes tes conneries!!"

"Oui maîtresse."

La reine afficha un sourire satisfait et tendit l'oreillle, enfin plutôt ouvrit grand les yeux. L'image du miroir devint floue et quelques instants après, il affichait le visage d'une belle jeune fille à la place de celui de Bellatrix.

"Hermione Granger!" hurla la reine. "Je la tuerai!! Grrrrrmmmbll"

Elle fit appeler son chasseur et bourreau attitré (avec qui elle partageait de folles nuits d'amour pleines de SM mais ça c'est une autre histoire...), du nom de Walden MacNair, et lui demanda de tuer pour elle la belle et de lui ramener sa tête, pour qu'elle puisse la clouer au mur sur une plaque avec son nom et admirer sa lente décomposition.

MacNair fit le fayot genre celui qui obéit et se mit en route (quelle phrase de merde, même l'auteur se demande ce qu'elle fout ici!!).

Son chemin ne fut pas long : il avait juste deux étages à monter avant d'être à la tour des Gryffondor.

"Salut Hermione tu viens faire un tour avec moi à la forêt interdite? :D"

Incapable de résister au charme fou de MacNair, à ses bottes en cuir de dragon, à sa ceinture cloutée, son fouet, sa hache, sa cagoule et son haleine de poireau à l'ail, elle lui prit le bras et roucoula, pensant qu'elle allait enfin connaître les plaisirs de la chair dans un endroit d'ordinaire dangereux, mais rendu excitant par la présence réconfortante du musclé et vigoureux bourreau... bref, se faire dépuceler par l'homme de ses rêves -evilgrin-

Une heure après, McNair ramenait la tête d'Hermione dans un sac plastique intermarché (sa hache était encore toute ensanglantée. avec un regard vicieux, il fit courir sa langue le long de sa lame en léchant le sang frais, sa belle Bellatrix se joignant à lui, leurs langues courrant l'une contre l'autre dans un.... oops je m'égare encore on dirait.) Bref, ainsi fini Hermione. Toute contente, Bellatrix redescendit voir son miroir, le reveilla directement avec son diamant et lui demanda qui était la plus belle. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand celui-ci lui montra le reflet de Luna Lovegood...

"MacNaiiiiiir!!" hurla la reine. "Je veux sa tête!!" Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Cela se répéta interminablement. McNair tua tour à tour Narcissa Malefoy, Dolores Ombrage (oui en fait la beauté de la reine était assez contestable, en fait... (t'as dit deux fois en fait (non mais de quoi je me mêle?))), Cho Chang (celle-là, tu peux t'amuser à la torturer avant de l'achever, précisa Bellatrix à l'intention de son bourreau), Lavende Brown, Parvati Patil..

Jusqu'au jour où, contente de tous ces meurtres et de sa nouvelles collection de têtes pourries à son mur, elle se pointa devant le miroir de Pariséd qui lui montra l'image de sa belle-fille abhorrée : Nymphadora Tonks! Celle-ci avait une occupation spéciale au château : récurer les chiottes. (Et aussi traîner en plein milieu des marches menant aux cachots des serpentards, dans l'espoir que le beau maître des potions, Séverus Rogue, la remarque et l'engueule, en lui collant un coup de pied au cul. Et oui. Des le premier regard, la passion entre ses deux être était née et elle s'exprimait dès qu'ils se voyaient!) Mais elle était vant tout métamorphomage. Elle pouvait se transformer à sa guise. Elle se faisait ordinairement moche pour ces travaux indignes, c'est pourquoi elle avait jusqu'ici échapé à la furie vengeresse de sa marâtre, mais la c'était le week-end et elle sortait en boîte s'eclater, et donc elle s'était faite toute belle...

"Waaaaldeeeeen!!!" glapit Bellatrix. L'exécuteur royal savait ce qu'il avait à faire en voyant l'image dand le miroir. Il se mit donc en chemin pour trouver Tonks qui se préparait dans sa luxueuse chambre de bonne (2 m², sans fenêtres, couverte de crasse et mal rangée de surcroît). Mais cette fois-ci, son coeur était lourd : il était épris de la belle Nymphadora et n'osait se résoudre à l'assassiner :(  
  
Quelle dilemne pour lui! qu'allait-il donc faire? décevoir sa reine et encourir ses foudres endoloriques, ou tuer son amour? quel dilemne cornélien (pour ceux qui ont lu le Cid, pour les autres : ils perdent rien -sweatdrop-) : l'amour ou le devoir... Il tira alors à pile ou face : pile, l'amour, face : son devoir. Et la, ça tomba sur face evilgrin et il alla tuer Tonks, se disant que c'était pas de sa faute, c'était le destin, même que c'est sa mornille chérie qui avait décidé. :o et voila comment finit l'histoire tragique de blanche neige, les 6 nains et le demi-géant. -evilgrin-  
  
_Le lecteur_ : mmmmaiiiiis ca va pas du tout cette histoire à la con!!! tu rêves la tu vas pas nous faire bouffer ca non? on sait même pas qui est blanche neige dans ce mix de merde, ni pourquoi, et on n'a même pas vu les 7 tarlouzes la... alors tu bouges ton cul et tu nous fait une suite mieux que ca! et que ca saute!! -grrrrrr-

_L'auteur _: bon ca va hein :o ok ok je m'y remets!!!  
  
Il tira alors à pile ou face : pile, l'amour, face : son devoir. Et la, ça tomba sur face :(

Mais Walden ne pouvait se résoudre à une telle extrémité. Il pesta, reprit sa mornille et la relança evilgrin Elle retomba sur face. Il la tira et la relança jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur pile (evilgrin (n'osez pas me dire que vous n'avez jamais fait ça vous, hein, ho, me prenez pas pour une conne evilgrin)), en tout elle tournoya en l'air et retomba sur le dos de la main de Walden 46 fois (décidément, sweatdrop, se dit il) avant de faire enfin un pile.

"Merveilleux! :D" clama le bourreau. "Le destin a décidé que ma belle vivrait!" Il décida donc de tromper sa reine et de tuer la premiere conne venue, il prétendrait que la vraie forme de Tonks était en fait celle de la fille qu'il tuerait, vue qu'elle était métamorphomage et que personne n'avait jamais vu son vrai visage. Fastoche evilgrin. ce fut donc ce qu'il fit. Il assassina donc le premier laideron venu, qui en l'occurance fut Pansy Parkinson. Il ramena la tête ) la reine, qui triompha de joie. Si bien qu'elle oublia d'aller regarder son miroir à la con -sweatdrop-.

Mais Tonks n'était encore au courant de rien, et elle ne pouvait pourtant pas rester au chateau, sa vie étant en danger, si Bellatrix la retrouvait à ses activités lavatoires habituelles (ben elle aurait continué normalement, elle se doutait de rien, la Tonks!) elle découvrirait la trahison et tuerait sans vergogne le serviteur et la laveuse de chiottes...

Il intercepta donc la métamorphomage à la boite de nuit où elle s'était rendue, à Pré-au-Lard, appelée "le serpent venimeusement défonc". C'était en fait un endroit miteux et mal famé. il l'attira dans les chiottes, elle commenca machinallement à les récurer, mais il mit sa main sur sa bouche (enfin sa main, celle de McNair, sa bouche, celle de Tonks) assez inutilement car elle n'avait pas envie de se débattre, de parler, ni de s'enfuir. elle se mit même à sucer ses doigts.

"Mais quelle conne," pensa McNair. "Conne mais assez sexy et bandante evilgrin " poursuivit-il dans ses pensées. "Vu qu'elle suce mes doigts alors que je lui met devant la bouche, elle ferait peut-être la même chose si je mettais une autre partie de mon anatomie devant.... -evilgrin-"

Il essaya aussitôt, et la ruse marcha. apparamment la belle avait l'habitude -evilgrin- C'est vrai qu'elle était belle.. enfin bandante quoi... Aujourd'hui sa peau était blanche comme la neige... Bon d'accord ses cheveux étaient rose flash comme d'habitude mais ca n'enlevait rien à sa beauté... Une fois soulagé, McNair se senti l'âme poète, parla à Tonks de sa beauté, lui donnant des petits noms... elle fut très heureuse de s'entendre appeler Blanche-Neige :D

Malheureusement pour les deux amants, un videur passa par la et le jicla dehors... ils se retrouvèrent donc à la lisière de la forêt interdite... et MacNair expliqua le dilemne à sa belle, qui comprit (non sans qu'il lui eut expliqué 30 fois sweatdrop) Elle accepta d'entrer dans la forêt interdite, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille ou se planquer.

"Magne toi le cul, quand même," lui cria McNair de loin. "Si l'autre folle te trouve, on est bons pour l'avada toi et moi!"

Mais Tonks ne se pressa pas pour autant. elle s'emmerveilla devant les yeux blancs et globuleux des sombraux, fit un bisou à chaque descendant d'Aragog (oui, elle erra donc 70 ans dans la forêt) qui l'accueillirent comment une princesse (en fait ils faisaient semblant d'être gentil pour l'amadouer, mais en fait ils l'accueillèrent comme un gars affamé depuis 8 jours accueillerait un poulet à la broche tombé du ciel). Mais manque de bol pour eux, la princesse Tonks était d'une incroyable maladresse et les écrasa tous, un par un, dix par dix, d'autant que quand elle vit la première araignée aplatie elle se mit à trépigner et à sauter en tous sens. bref à la fin il restait un tas puant et vert de venin et de toiles toutes agglomérées. Tonks fit l'innocente et se barra sans demander son reste.

Elle tomba alors sur un arbre très spécial. Il la regardait avec un air méchant. Dès qu'elle s'approcha de lui, l'arbre la jeta au sol et se mit à la cogner de toutes les forces de ses petites branches musclées. Après un cri de surprise, Tonks se remit de sa peur et resta quelques instants sous le saule cogneur à se faire latter, bref elle en redemandait la cochonne -evilgrin-. Puis elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle bouge, et qu'elle avait faim. Elle promit néansmoins au saule cogneur de revenir lui rendre visite un de ces quatres. Puis en marchant, elle se mit à chanter. Tous les animaux de la forêt fuirent alors de peur, même certains arbres se déracinèrent et se taillèrent en courant en disant "Je retourne chez mes amis entre le Rohan et le Gondor, ras le cul des conasses qui se prennent pour Britney Spears". Enfin leur fuite dura quand même quelque siècles, rien que pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt interdite. Pour vous dire le carnage de la voix de Tonks, même Graup eut peur et se tira en courant, laissant un passage assez large pour y implanter une bifurcation d'autoroute avec péage et aire de repos (pour que Griffy puisse aller faire pipi).

Puis un des Ents (car c'en étaient!) en eut plein les racines et mit une chataîgne à Tonks qui s'écroula sur le sol. Il fut aclamé par ses comparses, qui dans leur lancée, continuèrent tout de même à fuir (ils réflechissent encore plus lentement qe ce qu'ils ne parlent ou bougent).  
  
A son réveil, elle se leva et partit dans une direction au hasard. Elle tomba assez rapidement sur une petite cabanette difforme. Elle entra sans frapper, en baillant, se prit le plafond de la porte car il était bas, et s'affala à nouveau sur le sol, les jambes dépassant par la porte. Les vibrations produites par sa chute sur le sol firent tomber plusieurs cadres des murs qui se plaignirent en sifflant, plusieurs pots tombèrent en répendant le contenu sur le sol jusqu'ici nickel et en le couvrant d'éclats, et avec le bruit de ses ronflements, les murs se fissurèrent. De plus, la porte était grande ouverte et toute la poussière, les feuilles et la terre dehors rentrèrent, car il y avait du vent, et vinrent se loger jusque dans les chambres. les fenêtres battirent et les carreaux se cassèrent.

oOoOoOoOo

voila ce n'est qu'un début.. j'espere que ca n'a pas été trop rapide, trop lourd, trop choquant, et que vous vous êtes marrés

vous vous sentiriez pas de me faire une tite review histoire que je vois ce que vous en pensez? :D


	2. Hé Ho, Hé Ho

Un énorme merci à tout ce qui m'ont reviewé (surtout à ceux qui me connaissaient pas passque c'est bien beau quand les potes laissent des reviews quoi mais t'a l'impression de leur faire pitié quoi embarassed)

voila la suite, apres un immense moment.. merci a vous de m'avoir rassurée sur le contenu de cette parodie.. j'espere que la suite va vous plaire, et encore pardon de vous avoir fait attendre comme ca, le toubib a diagnostiqué une flemmingite aigue chronique....

bizzz à tous et bonne lecture!!

**Disclaimer**: les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, le scénario n'est pas à moi, c'est à walt disney, l'idée de mélanger les deux n'est pas uniquement à moi mais appartient à griffy (qui produit «harry et la bete»), ciliane, angelina et ginypompom aussi.

**NDA**: ceci est un mix. C'est-à-dire qu'on a mixé les persos de Hp avec ceux d'une autre histoire, en l'occurrence un truc de mioches, soit blanche neige et les septs nains. Néansmoins vous pourrez constater que la ressemblance s'arrete la –evilgrin-

**Blanche-Neige, les 6 nains et le demi-géant, ze suite**

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt interdite, au même moment, un étrange attroupement sortait d'une taverne. Il était composé de 6 petits hommes dont certains barbus, et d'un immense et colossal homme barbu, à la crinère noire, imposant. Tous chantaient en coeur, en sifflotant joyeusement, leur chope de bierraubeurre à la main "hé ho, hé oh, on rentre du goulot ... hé ho, hé oh, hé ho, hé oh, hé ho, hé oh..."

Ils s'avancèrent dans la forêt, et l'un d'eux marcha dans une grosse merde. Mais comme c'était le premier, et que les autres le suivaient comme des cons, ils n'y coupèrent pas eux non plus.

"eh oh, eh oh, on marche dans un popo" mad se mirent alors à chanter les nains et le géant en sifflotant moins joyeusement cette fois.

Ils approchèrent alors en chantant de la maison où Tonks s'était assoupie comme une bouse.

Elle avait les jambes écartées en plein milieu de l'entrée. Tous rentrèrent donc un par un, tirant leur coup, chantant en même temps "hé ho...hé ho, hé ho, on aime ses gros lolos" evilgrin

L'immense homme avec une grande barbe noire et broussailleuse, ressemblant en tout point à ses cheveux, tenta alors d'entrer, mais les autres l'arrêtèrent et lui disent "Simplet, combien de fois faudra-il te le dire? tu rentre pas dans la maison, t'es tros gros!! Reste dehors bordel et monte la garde putain ce que t'es con tous les jours tu oublie!! mad

Alors, Simplet, tout tristounet, chiala sa mère, s'endormit en boule devant la porte, ce qui obstrua l'entrée et eut pour effet d'empêcher le passage de la lumière. De ce fait, les 6 nains à l'intérieur ainsi que Tonks se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité (mais Tonks elle, elle s'en foutait, elle dormait!).

"Bordel de bordel de merde" s'éleva une voix rocailleuse et rauque dans l'obscurité. "Comment va-t-on faire maintenant pour distinguer les agissements obscurs dans la nuit noire??" (spéciale dédicace à cyclope)

"Alastor, arrête de dire des conneries," émit alors une vix étouffée par une longue barbe blanche (sur laquelle d'ailleur son propriétaire trébuchait fréquemment) "Calme un peu ta parano, personne n'en a après nous, et va plutôt faire de la lumière qu'on voit un peu qui est notre visiteuse."

"Visiteuse, hein"? poursuivit la voix de Maugrey. "Et si elle était venue pour nous tuer? Tu y a pensé à ça, Albus? On devrait l'achever avant qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle n'ait le temps de perpétrer sur nous des actes abominables..."

"Ca te ressemble bien, ATCHOOOUMM, çaaaAAAtCHOUM, de tirer les femmes et de t'en débarrasser après, de les jeter comme des mouchoirs en papier, hein, Maugrey?"

"Ta gueule, Malefoy," dirent d'une même voix Albus et Maugrey.

puis la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva à nouveau "Il se peut que les intentions de cette jeune femme ne soient pas honorables, mais il n'empêche que nous nous devons de lui offrir l'hospitalité et ce serait tout simplement ignoble de l'achever sans la connaître."

"Mais..." protesta Maugrey.

"Ta gueule et fait de la lumière" dit Dumbledore.

En maugréant, Maugrey s'éxécuta et prit sa baguette, fit un "lumos" et ils purent contempler l'étendue des dégats...

"Bordel de bordel..." "putiiiiiin mon beau pot de fleur..." "oh noooon cry" et autres "elle va le payer" se firent entendre.

Puis Dumbledore dit alors "C'est bon Alastor maintenant je te donne le droit de la tuer sweatdrop"

Mais alors que Maugrey levait sa baguette et entonnait "avada kéd...", une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, toute petite. En fait son propriétaire essayait de prendre la parole depuis dix minutes, mais personne ne l'entendait. "Eh Oh!!" finit-il quand même par sortir.

"On rentre du boulot..." poursuivit Maugrey qui interrompit ainsi son avada.

"Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire"

"Tu me laisse finir mon avada, alors??"

"Nan"

"Neville, fais pas chier. tu parlais pas jusqu'ici et c'etait très bien."

"Je parlais tu m'entendais pas c'est tout, vieux sourdingue."

"Quoi?? comment oses tu?" fulmina Maugrey.

"Bon vous engueulez pas," dit Dumbledore. "Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire, Neville?"

"Ben que.... regardez quand même on peut pas la tuer... elle est trop bonne quoi..."

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai..." dirent tous les nains en choeur. Même Maugrey fut forcé d'admettre qu'il se la refairait bien un petit coup...

"C'est vrai elle peut encore servir." dit-il alors. "On décidera de son sort plus tard!"

"Chouette, youpi, Maugrey, tu ne le regrettera pas, je te le promet!"

Mais pendant qu'ils se disputaient comme ça, ils n'avaient pas vu que Tonks s'était reveillée, bâillait à présent et s'étirait.

"Vous pouvez pas brailler un peu moins fort non? On s'entend plus ronfler!! mad"

Tous les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds, Maugrey faillit avoir une attaque.

Ils courrurent tous dans tous les sens comme des cons. Trois heures après, un autre nain à l'air fatigué dit "hé mais pourquoi on court tous là? on devrait pas dormir?"

"Tiens c'est pas con ce que dit Weasley pour une fois," dit Draco.

"Oh toi hein" répondit ce dernier.

"Ben c'est ca ignorez moi surtout mad" dit Tonks

"Oh pardon, jeune fille, nous manquons à tous nos devoirs" commenca Albus. "Je suis Albus Dumbledore, et voici mes camarades Alastor Maugrey (Grrrmmmbll), Neville Longdubat (le petit nain se cache derrière le suivant), Draco Malefoy (atchoooum, sniff), Colin Crivey (un petit nain blond et tout fou s'agita, tout content), Ronald Weasley (baillement) et dehors c'est Rubéus Hagrid."

"Putain c'est trop compliqué tout ça," répliqua Tonks. "Toi," dit-elle à l'intention de Albus, "tu sera Prof. Toi, ce sera Grincheux," dit-elle à Maugrey. "Toi, ce sera Timide (Neville), toi, Atchoum (Draco), toi, Joyeux (Colin), et toi, Dormeur (Ron)."

"Et l'autre dehors tu peux l'appeler Simplet, ca lui ira comme un gant" assura Draco. Tous approuvèrent.

"Si tu le dis, Toto" répondit Tonks

"Je croyais que tu m'avais appelé Atchoum?" se lamenta Draco

"Si tu crois que je vais retenir tous ces noms, tu te fous le doigt dans le cul sweatdrop" dit Tonks. "Ce sera Toto pour tout le monde un point c'est tout"

"Et à quoi ça sert de nous avoir filé des noms alors? sweatdrop" demanda intelligemment Dumbledore.

"Ben c'et au cas où j'aurais des ordres à donner à quelqu'un en particulier... genre "Prof, fais la vaisselle, Grincheux, cire mes pompes, Atchoum, fais mon lit... Histoire qu'on puisse s'y repérer quoi."

"Je la déteste" dit Maugrey

"Moi aussi" ajouta vivement Draco

"Ca va pas aller cette histoire" dit Albus

"Bon on la vire?" sugéra Ron.

"Bonne idée, Dormeur, heu, Ron" répliquèrent les autres.

"Hahaha,la bonne blague" dit Tonks, en s'asseyant sur une chaise format réduit qu'elle cassa sous son poids. "Au fait moi c'est euuuh.... ben je change de nom et d'apparence tous les jours, mais le dernier en date c'était Blanche Neige!"

"Tu changes d'apparence tous les jours??" demanda Colin avec son air enthousiaste perpetuel. "ca doit etre formidable biggrin"

"Ainsi donc nous avons affaire à une métamorphomage... Très intéressant..." pensa albus dans ses pensées (nda : pensa dans ses pensées? noooon!!? nda2 : siiiiii!!!) "c'est très rare, tu sais, belle enfant..."

"ouais je sais" dit tonks, non sans un air fier.

albus se tourna alors vers ses collègues et les prit à part pour discuter, tous bras dessus bras dessous, comme dans une mélée au rugby, sauf qu'ils étaient nains, moches et pas musclés. C'en fut trop pour Tonks. Elle ne put résister à la tentation et lanca son pied dans le premier popotin venu.

"Aie bordel de merde mad" dit alors Maugrey "cette garce m'amoche la seule fesse qui me reste :cry: "

"eek" fit tonks. elle pouffa de rire.

"Bon un peu de sérieux, reprenons notre concertation" dit Albus. "Les métamorphomages sont très rares. J'ai bien envie de la garder ici pour l'étudier."

"Ca pas question mad" dit Maugrey "Elle vient de commetre une tentative de meurtre envers ma personne, je ne puis le tolérer. qu'elle se barre! mad"

"MMM..." réflechit dormeur (pour une fois) "moi je me la referais bien une fois ou deux, en même temps, la..."

"ca, aa, aaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAthoum, c'est une bonne idée!" renchérit Draco.

"Oh oui oh oui grin" dit colin, enthousiaste.

Meme neville approuva timidement d'un signe de la tete avant de se replanquer.

"Bon je vois que ma proposition est adoptée à l'unanimité absolue... :D "

"AHEM" fit Maugrey.

"Bon, quasi absolue, alors. en tout cas nous la gardons :D"

"Et Hagrid? Personne n'a pensé à lui demandé son avis, à lui..." osa timidement Neville avant de rougir et de se replanquer.

"En effet, tres juste remarque" approuva Albus "ce ne serait pas tres democratique d'oublier une voix."

Maugrey grogna, meme avec la voix de rubeus, il ne pourrait l'emporter.

Albus ouvrit donc la porte, passa la tete par l'ouverture et demanda "Rubéus t'es pour ou contre?"

Hagrid eut un air réjoui qu'on s'occupe de lui et secoua la tete de haut en bas avec enthousiasme (c'est contagieux errr). (nda : il avait pas compris la question et de toutes facons il sait pas parler :o )

"Il est pour lui aussi :D" dit Albus avec enthousiasme (mais c'est une veritable epidémie errr)

"Bon, sur ce mad" dit Maugrey, qui était mauvais perdant. Et il se barra.

"De quoi vous discutez?" demanda tonks en fourrant sa tete au milieu du cercle, à la place laissée vide par maugrey.

"De savoir si on te garde ou si on te fous à la porte, répondit Ron entre deux baillements."

Tonks se mit alors à chialer.

"Je vous en prie, gardez moi :( Sinon je sais qu'elle me tuera"

"Vous tuer?? mais qui ca??" répondirent plusieurs voix de nains

"Ma belle mère.. la reine!" répondit tonks

"La reine???" dirent ils tous en meme temps. puis s'ensuivit une cacophonie de "elle est pas gentille " mauvaise femme" "elle est vilaine comme tout"

"ce n'est qu'une vieille sorcière!" gronda maugrey "je tiens à vous prevenir.. si elle sait que blanche neige est ici elle nous tombera dessus et exercera sa vengence sur nous!"

"Mais elle ignore ou je suis grin" dit tonks, enthousiaste (nda : encore une contaminée, vite, le masque à gaz et les gants stériles!)

"Vous croyez ca??" retorqua maugrey "elle sait tout ce qui se passe!" regard méfiant de son oeil magique aux alentours " elle fait de la magie noire... elle peut meme se rendre invisible! baffe à dumbledore peut etre est-elle chez nous en ce moment! regard terrifié des autres qui regardent sous les lits, les tables, sous les tasses, derrière les rideaux, sous la barbe de dumbly..."

"cherchez pas bande de moule je vous dit qu'elle est invisible" mad brailla maugrey

"Elle ne me trouvera jamais ici petit rire de fillette" dit tonks "et si vous me gardez, vous savez très bien que vous allez pouvoir tirer votre coup evilgrin"

tous les visages s'egayèrent, sauf celui de maugrey et dirent tous "tirez notre coup? hourra, elle reste!! :D"

Tonks, pour illustrer ce qu'elle venait de dire, prit une pose de manequin, et dévoila ses avantages que les nains n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de bien voir (ils étaient tous ejaculateurs precoces alors ils avaient pas eu le temps de voir quand ils sont rentrés. evilgrin) Tous ouvrirent des yeux comme ca eek bavèrent et sifflèrent, meme maugrey cette fois, convaincu. meme hagrid, voyant cela par la fenetre, essya de passer la tete par la porte pour en profiter mais il resta coincé et se cogna les epaules en essayant de rentrer de force comme un con.

tous se jeterent donc sur elle comme des porcs.

"une petite minute" dit elle en reniflant. est ce que vous vous etes lavés?

"heuu.. oui... bien sur!!"

"oui mais quand?"

"quand.. quand... elle demande quand..." commenca dumbledore "il y a une semaine;. heu non, un mois.. enfin un an.. il y a pas longtemps quoi :D"

"pas longtemps hein? tu te fous de moi? vous puez tous autants que vous etes allez vous laver!"

"ca t'a pas dérangé tout à, àààààà aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAa tchoum, tout à l'heure," remarqua Draco

"Comment ca tout à l'heure?" demanda tonks

albus mit sa main sur la bouche de draco (et son pied dans le cul pendant qu'il y était) et dit "non non il a rien dit.. allez venez on va se laver :D"

tous sortirent un par un, l'air déconfit, sauf maugrey qui resta les bras croisés à bouder.

"et bien? tu ne vas pas te laver grincheux?" demanda tonks biggrin

pas de réponse, maugrey se renfrogna.

"que se passe-t-il? tu n'as plus de langue?" continua tonks

maugrey lui tira la langue et fit la tronche de plus belle, mais en se mettant en route, les yeux fermé, le nez en l'air, genre snob quoi, et il se mangea la porte en sortant evilgrin (merde, pensa il, vigilance constante!)

tonks se foutit d'ailleurs de sa gueule grave.

en sortant, il claqua la porte et s'assit sur un tonneau et bouda en regardant les autres hesiter devant la bassine d'eau (genre abreuvoir à chevaux) et marmonant un truc genre "hmmpppfff les femmes!" (comme si il en connaissait un rayon, vu sa gueule!!)

"courage mes enfants, n'ayez pas peur!" les exortait la voix d'albus

Colin trempa un doigt et dit "zut! ca mouille!" toujours avec son sourire à la con

draco trempa son doigt "brrrrr c'est froid aaaaaaTCHOUM!!"

neville enchaina "on va pas se laver quand meme?"

"si!!" dit albus :D "ca va faire plaisir à la princesse!"

"je ferais bien ca pour elle" biggirn dit colin de son air con, avec en prime une nuance (assez peu subtile) de lubricité dans le regard

"moi aussi" renchérirent les autres, sauf maugrey (encore et toujours sweatdrop) qui sortit "hmmpfff ses artifices commencent à opérer!"

"n'ecoutez pas cet oiseau de malheur!" mad dit albus "allons y lmes enfants! :D"

"est ce qu'il faudra se frotter la peau?" demanda draco

"est ce que nos barbes vont retrecir?" demanda ron

"est ce qu'on va faire trempette?" demanda colin

"est ce qu'il faut se laver la ou ca ne se voit pas? :o" demanda neville

"allons allons" les raisonna dumbledore "n'ayons pas peur!"

nda : je vous passe la chanson à la con, bref, ils se savonnèrent, s'eclaboussèrent en faisant brrrlllbrrllll c'est tres con je vous l'accord. dumbly leur frotta les tetes, hagrid essayyait d'éviter la brosse mais dumbly le foutit à l'eau en entier (il fait 5 ois sa taille, mais dumbly il est tres fort :o) et le frotta par dessus les vetements, fort heureusement on ne les voit pas nues errr

pendant ce temps, maugrey ralait toujours et tentait de les mettre en garde contre blanche neige. "il est pas né celui qui me forcera à me laver si j'ai pas envie mad"

dumbly lui lanca un regard de reproche, organisa à nouveau un congres de rugbyman, mais sans maugrey, et ils se marrèrent, complotèrent, puis rompirent le cercle et s'approcherent de maugrey (qui les ignorait toujours en les snobant) en sifflotant, maugrey fit celui qui ne se doutait de rien...

"attrapez le!!" cria dumbly.

ils se jetèrent sur maugrey, le trainèrent et le foutirent à l'eau, le frottant et se foutant de lui, lui mettant des rubans dans les cheveux "vous me paierez ca mad" cria maugrey

"boooooon j'attends!!!" cria tonks de l'intérieur.

ils se precipitèent tous sur elle, laissant maugrey retomber dans l'eau.

C'est tout pour aujourdhui (voix schizo : ben c'est deja trop mad)! merci d'avoir lu, si vous etes allés jusqu'au bout, et merci d'avoir essayé, si vous lisez directement ceci....


End file.
